The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines such as for Diesel engines. An essential disadvantage of motor vehicles equipped with Diesel engines is the bucking of the vehicle at the onset of acceleration. To reduce this vehicle bucking, fuel injection pumps are additionally provided with damping devices; in hard acceleration, these devices allow a change in the fuel injection quantity effected by the fuel injection pump to occur only after a delay.
In a fuel injection pump of this type (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 37 41 638), U.S. Ser. No. 280,864 filed Dec. 7, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,542 the damping device is adjustable in such a manner that except at relatively high rpm, at which vehicle bucking is no longer a major factor because of the high kinetic energy of the vibrating masses, the metering of fuel over the rpm is effected at individually definable rates. Thus, the actuation of the damping device via the adjustment of the adjusting lever in the previously defined range is directly associated with an adjustment of the fuel quantity supplied. This situation hinders buck-free vehicle operation especially when the vehicle changes from overrunning to running under load.